Thinning Patience and Karma's Rewards
by CO Raven
Summary: He did all this to help them, and this was the thands he got. Sure. He may have done things to deserve it. But maybe, just maybe, karma would be nice and bite someone else this time.


Disclaimer: I don't own TOS or any of its character

Disclaimer: I don't own TOS or any of its character. Namco does.

This takes place in the field in Sylvarant before they get to the Tower of Salvation. Let's call it shortly after Lloyd does multiplication.

--

Kratos rubbed his temples, trying to work off the stress that had been building up. It wasn't that this journey was difficult but rather the people he had to deal with. Lloyd was an idiot. His teacher felt the need to spend their money on "priceless artifacts" that they came across along the way and to hug a part of every seal they went too. Genis was intelligent, but he kept on asking questions about magic and history. The first few days weren't too bad as Kratos had been missing the prospect of an intelligent conversation. Unfortunately, they'd been at it for more than two months now. As for the Chosen-

Wham! Somehow, Colette had managed to trip on thin air again. Then she collided with Noishe, sending the bag of groceries flying. Kratos whirled around and debated on dodging it with his angel reflexes but decided against it as it would let everyone know that he's been holding back a huge amount of strength. Wait. That bag was full of-

"Tomatoes," Kratos managed to utter out before the bag of horrific objects landed on his head. Ah, yes. That's what had against the Chosen. Last time, he got a face full of Raine's "chicken surprise." The time before that, he's landed in a bin of raw fish back in Izoold.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. Kratos," Colette chirped. Kratos slowly removed the bag of now smashed tomatoes from his head and discarded it. At least they were almost to the House of Salvation. Then he could wash this sticky juice out of his hair. Hopefully the putrid smell would go away too.

An hour later, they reached the House of Salvation. Kratos immediately dashed to the well and washed the tomato juice out of his hair. Now it was time to make sure that this never happened again. For that, they needed to make more money. To get them money, he needed a plan.

"I'll take the night watch today. Even though we're indoors, thieves are rampant in these parts," Kratos reasoned with the group. They agreed when he persisted. Once everyone was asleep, Kratos donned his wings and went out, tying a bag of money to a tree that they would pass on their way to Hakonesia Peaks. Hopefully, five thousand gald would be enough to make sure that they wouldn't have to buy tomatoes when they restocked.

The world was right again- Okay, maybe not. But immediate life was livable now.

--

Nearly a year after the betrayal at the Tower of Salvation, Kratos rejoined the group at Dirk's house, bearing the ingredients and instructions for making the Ring of the Pact. He'd helped give Lloyd the right to use the Eternal Sword. Most of the group had forgiven him somewhat. There was a tap on his shoulder. Kratos turned and saw that was Genis.

"Um… Kratos, Dirk is busy, and its Raine's turn to cook tonight. I was wondering if you could-," Genis stuttered. Kratos got the point.

"Tell her that I'll cook tonight," Kratos responded and went in search of some ingredients. He walked out front to where the wing packs were and took a peek inside. A familiar stench rose from it. Some sticky red juice squirted on his face. Genis gained a spot on Kratos' mental hit list, right behind the mayor of Iselia. Since he was here already…

"Lloyd, could I have Flamberge back for a minute?" Kratos asked. Lloyd shrugged and forked over the blade.

"Mr. Kratos, I thought you gave that sword to Lloyd," Colette said, completely oblivious to the seraphim's violent intentions. Genis saw Kratos coming towards him and began to sprint in the other direction. Kratos ran in pursuit. Then he saw Colette begin to trip. The bag of tomatoes went up into the air.

"Oh no," Kratos moaned. This was not happening again. Then the bag came down and collided with Genis, pinning him to the ground. Kratos smiled widely, something he hadn't really done in a long time. Maybe his luck was turning around after all. Maybe the world had forgiven him and decided to give someone else the short end of the stick. As he approached, Genis squirmed frantically, trying to escape.

"Wait! I really didn't know! I didn't-"

"Sacred powers, cast thy purifying light upon these corrupt souls…"

--


End file.
